halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talos-class Frigate (Against All Odds)
The Talos-class Guided Missile Frigate was a frigate class utilized by the United Nations Space Command Navy throughout the Great War. Because of its widespread usage by the conclusion of the war, it became symbolic of the desperate struggle the Humans eventually won against extinction, and is practically an icon of the time period. Despite being classed as a Guided Missile Frigate, the Talos-class was used for a wide variety of purposes, and had several variants produced throughout its long and distinguished history. Currently, it is in its third-- and most-advanced-- iteration, and will likely remain in service for several more decades. Complement Ground-Support Craft *'D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship' (8) - This ubiquitous dropship type is used to facilitate easy transfer of platoon-sized units of troops from the battleship to anywhere on a planet's surface, or to provide aerial support to units pinned down in the field. The flights usually stationed onboard Talos-class frigates are easily able to move an entire company into the field at one time. *'[[F-352B Longsword-class Starfighter|F-352B ''Longsword-class Starfighter]]' (12) - The Longsword starfighter, while primarily thought of as a space fighter, is actually capable of fulfilling several different tactical roles, including that of atmospheric fighter-bomber. The Longswords were usually deployed in support of larger UNSC forces on the ground, and are most commonly utilized in air superiority engagements, where Pelican dropships are an ineffective option. Space Strike Craft *'[[F-352B Longsword-class Starfighter|F-352B Longsword-class Starfighter]]' (12) - The Longsword interceptor, while primarily thought of as a space fighter, is actually capable of fulfilling several different tactical roles, including that of atmospheric fighter-bomber. The Longswords were usually deployed in support of UNSC forces in space, and are most commonly utilized in combat fighter superiority engagements, where strike bombers are less effective. Vehicles Personnel *'Navy Crewmen''' (215) - The standard naval ratings that were responsible for the ship's day-to-day operations, along with a few specialists such as the weapons system crew, engineering crew, cryo bay operations staff, and pilots. *'Navy Officers' (25) - The officers who were in direct control of the ship's systems, or in charge of a certain area on the ship. Most of these men and women are on the command bridge at all times, with the exception of the engineering and cyrogenics officers. *'Marines' (200) - The troops and officers that made up the ship's "shore party", or ground effect complement. All ground assaults were left up to the men and women who serve in this branch. Includes soldiers, medics, combat engineers, support crews, and heavy weapons teams. *'ODSTs' (~65) - The most specialized infantry that the UNSC has, ODSTs make orbital insertions in Human Entry Vehicles that are stored near the hangar bay. They are responsible for protecting the captain of the ship in case of enemy boarders or forced landing, and for any special operations that need to be conducted. Variants Normal Vessels (Block I) Anti-Spacecraft Warfare Vessels (Block II) This variant of the Talos-class specialized in anti-spacecraft warfare (ASW). Equipped with four times as many ARCHER missiles, and 50mm Point Defense Cannons, the vessel was specifically designed to be able to destroy a large number of enemy strike fighters and interceptors on its own, and to defend a fleet from an en mass attack of single ships. Blackbird Stealth/Electronic Warfare Frigate (Block III) The Blackbird variant of the Talos-class was designed to be stealthy, as well as to gather Signals intelligence (SIGINT), interception of signals for communications intelligence (COMINT), and electronic intelligence (ELINT). The Stealth Frigate features a shaped hull, stealth ablative paint, heat and radiation sinks, and active camouflage; all four working in conjunction to allow the vessel attain complete invisibility in optimal conditions. The subclass was also used to insert and extract Special Operations teams during operations, as well as surprise raids, all the while retaining the the fighting capabilities of the normal . This subclass was also capable of laying Nuclear minefields, just as well and perhaps faster than the traditional Prowlers. Ships of the Line Block I *UNSC Talos (namesake of class) Block II Block III *UNSC Daedalus *UNSC Icarus *UNSC Iapyx *UNSC China Lake Category:Frigate classes